Princess' Curiosity
by Twenty-Seven-One
Summary: Because, nobody could have ever figured that the sweet, caring Princess Sakura could be a homophobe. implied KuroFye and TouyaxYukito relationships. One shot.


Princess' Curiosity

The hunt for the feathers was on.. yet again.. in the same world. Yesterday, Mokona sensed the feather. They had gotten that feather. Today, just seconds before leaving, Mokona sensed yet another feather. They stayed and were looking for _another _feather.

It confused them, just slightly, by how _two _feathers could be in _one _place and yet _no _havoc or strange happenings were going on. The knowledge of the feathers weren't even clear to the citizens of this world.

It was a lucky thing, however; in all the other worlds, the feathers had caused some trouble, like in Piffle World, people had risked their lives just to get it, the Republic of Hanshin, where that one Kudan had become over-protective, Outo Country.. or whatever that place really was, the name of it didn't occur to them as much as Outo did, where a mere _game _ had become reality, and the Country of Jade.. where it had caused.. a lot of things.

But here, all was normal. the last feather they had found there had been in an alley. Though Mokona had sensed it's strong powers.. all was calm around it.

The feathers were a constant mystery. The power they contained, and how they had come to be; it was all just a wonder.

So, they spent less time wondering about that and more time actually looking.

"How about we split up this time?" Fye suggested, as so far they were having no luck.

"I don't really think.. that would work. Mokona is our guide.. and Mokona isn't.. two... Fye-san." Syaoran told him, trying as hard as possible to keep his frustration of not being able to find the feather to himself.. but looking dumb in the process. He noticed this when Kurogane raised an eyebrow at him, looking quite unimpressed.

"That's true." The magician agreed, for once appearing down to Earth and not too manipulative. "But Sakura-chan is a guide aswell; she's drawn to the power of the feathers, isn't she?"

Syaoran glanced at the Princess as he said this. She had regained many of her feathers (though he didn't know how many there actually _was) _but even though she always had the strength to smile and stay awake, he was still worried, especially after just getting a feather the day before... and even though the power of the feathers always led her forward, the distant look on her face and in her eyes whenever that happened, was so unsettling. Whenever he saw it, Syaoran was reminded cruelly of the moments just before the feathers had scattered to different worlds.

What had that been that she was going to tell him?..

"Any way I can help, I will!" Sakura said brightly. Syaoran knew instantly that splitting up was in her favor, and when she wanted to do something.. nobody could deny her.

"Kuro-puu, Mokona and I will go together, this way." Fye pointed in the direction that they had come from, but turned off a little bit.

Though he had said al the worlds fluently and normally, Kurogane twitched angrily at one. "_Who's _Kuro-puu?"

But the magician ignored him and waited for the younger companions to agree. "We won't go far with Mokona so you'll still be able to commmunicate." He told the 'teens before, as he knew, Syaoran was going to say.

and _he _did not want to point out that he and sakura did not need to communicate with the translating effects of Mokona around, because he figured that Fye already knew this.. because, well.. the magician knew _everything... _and the fact that saying this would probably confuse Sakura. "Okay, Fye-san," he said... eventually.

Sakura nodded as her reply with the bright cheerfullness that she always had nowadays.

Instantly, Fye grabbed Kurogane's arm (with mokona sitting upon his head) and pulled the big ninja away, while nearly chanting, "This way, Kuro-wan-wan!"

"Don't you dare address me as a dog!"

Sakura and Syaoran waited until they disappeared, watching as the ninja tried to incapacitate the magician who was quite wily and escaped everytime, while still calling Kurogane ridiculous nicknames. Mokona sang a song about every nickname there ewas and every nickname Kurogane recieved.

They had to admit, things were never boring with those three around; once they were out of sight (out of _sight, _the two could still hear them) they began walking.

Things were quiet without Mokona; Syaoran found that looking for the feather without the small.. er... bun around was like not havving a map. they may aswell have been wandering around quite aimlessly..

and the fact that Mokona had Hein did not help much either. That was one thing he'd forgotten to mentaion when Fye had suggested they split up.

"Hey, Syaoran-kun," Sakura looked like she had a question. Syaoran liked her questions.. sometimes. It gave him an excuse to talk to her.

"Yes, Princess?"

"Fye-san and Kurogane-san.. why do they act like that?" She asked, looking nothing but curious.

He thought about it, then decided that he needed more specific guidelines of what 'that' was. "Like what, Princess?"

"You see, in the last memory I had, I remembered the one time that I-" a small tinge of pink rose in her cheeks, but Syaoran didn't catch it. "-spied on my brother - the King - and the High Priest, Yukito-san. Today I noticed that Fye-san is a lot like Yukito-san and Kurogane-san is a lot like my brother, though Yukito-san and Touya-nii-sama act a little bit.. less... vicious.. toward eachother. why is it like that?"

Syaoran thought once more. For awhile now, he had been thinking about Fye and Kurogane's relationship.. of course, among other things. Both treated him much differently than they treated eachother, but maybe that was because he was a lot younger than the both of them. Fye didn't call him weird nicknames (apart from 'Little Puppy' in Outo.. but.. he decided just _not _to count that) and Kurogane didn't act as violently toward him as he did the magician. Just like Sakura, he had noticed the small, small resembalance between Fye, Kurogane, Touya and Yukito.

"i think it's because, Fye-san and Kurogane-san.." Syaoran paused, glancing around before continuing. If Kurogane was there to hear him, he figured that he might suffer some bodily harm.. but the ninja was nowhere in sight, so he went on. "I think they.. _like _eachother."

Sakura nodded, still cheerful.. and Syaoran figured that just barely, she didn't understand. "They should like eachother! If they didn't.."

"Not quite like _that, _Princess," Syaoran interrupted, politely. "I mean.. I'm pretty sure thatt they.. fancy eachother."

Sakura stopped in midstep, and it took Syaoran a few seconds to realize that she wasn't beside him anymore. When he glanced back, he saw that she only looked shocked. "...Princess?"

she frowned, just slightly, and Syaoran winced. Oh.. no.. One thing to keep from the Princess from now on: Homosexuality.

"So that means.. that Fye-san must be.. a woman, right?" She asked, almost cautiously.

Syaoran shook his head quickly. "Fye-san is a male, I'm sure of that."

"And Kurogane-san.."

"He's a male aswell, Princess."

Sakura's frown becae more apparent. "They're both males."

Syaoran nodded. "I'm.. positive of that."

"and you think.. that they _fancy _eachother?" Sakura asked him.

Syaoran nodded once more. "I think so... Princess Sakura, it's nothing to be startled about."

But she did not budge from her spot. "Two boys in love with eachother, Syaoran-kun?"

"It's... common, Princess." He told her.

"Fye-san and Kurogane-san.. what about Touya-nii-sama and Yukito-san..?" Sakura asked, becoming more and more surprised with tis new.. fact of life.

"It may be the same with them," Syaoran admitted.

Sakura's expression grew more.. _terrified? _and quite suddenly hurried up to him, staring deep into his eyes and, with her closeness to his face, making him blush just a bit. "And what aboiut you, Syaoran-kun?"

The blush intensified. "Princess..?"

"Are you in love with a boy too?!" She asked him.

Quickly, his face almost crimson, Syaoran shook his head. "N-no, Princess, I'm.. not.. like that... I don't see anything wrong with it, though.."

"But if two boys love eachother, how are children born?" She asked him.

"I.. don't know, Princess.. But.. I think that.. love is love, no matter who it's .. between."

She didn't move away from him at all. "Kurogane-san and Fye-san are.. in love..?"

Again, Syaoran nodded, but before he could get another word in, an all-too-recognizable '_Hyuu~!' _rang out behind them, and as Fye poopped up beside them, followed by Kurogane who had Mokona swinging by it's (her..? His...?) ears, singing a song about.. exactly that.

"Mokona found it!" The creature exclaimed when it saw Syaoran and Sakura. "It wasn't a feather though.."

"Mokona saw that the source of the power was coming from a fortune-telling shop down the road. We looked inside, but it was coming from the cards there, and they're not feathers." Fye explained. "Then, Kuro-pin got all angry and said that we were wasting his time!"

Sakura's smile faltered a little it, and seeing this, Syaoran only wished that he knew how to keep things a little bit better from the Princess.. and this changed from a wish to an inner plea when she suddenly asked, "Kurogane-san, Fye-san, are you two in love with eachother?"

Things were never the same between Syaoran and Kurogane _ever. Again._


End file.
